


The Pair of Passive-Aggressive Talking Plates.

by AmbivalenceForBreakfast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, I'm still crying, M/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, god these tags, im bad at writing porn for someone who reads it so much, im not really sure what it turned into, im still crying, poor Remus is very angsty, send help, sirius likes taking photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbivalenceForBreakfast/pseuds/AmbivalenceForBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus copes in odd ways.<br/>Remus can't really remember everything.<br/>God, those plates are so loud.<br/>His head hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pair of Passive-Aggressive Talking Plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> God, this was a bitch to format. If there is anything wrong/ anything I've missed, don't hesitate to tell me :3  
> This was one of those weird fics in which I thought of the title first then sort of wrote from there.  
> I didn't mean to make it so sad! Sorry!  
> Still, I hope you all enjoy it :)  
> AFB~

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Remus groaned and rolled over, his vision blurred and his head foggy. His stomach heaved as his head swam some more. Groaning pitifully, head still swaying, the skinny twenty-something wrenched his body up. Eyes watering, and still heaving, he staggered over to the door at the side of the room, knocking over a pile of quills and tripping over some loose parchment before practically falling into the bathroom. He then proceeded to heave the remaining contents of his stomach into the toilet. His head was pressed to the cool seat. His concentration swam.

After ten minutes he sat up, his vision focusing. His head was still throbbing and his tongue had the dry taste of blended milk and phlegm that only a night of breathing through your mouth could properly achieve. However, he could at least say he wasn't going to vomit anymore. Probably.

It was at this point that Remus realised something was amiss. He wasn't in his cramped, blue tiled dorm bathroom, with a tiny shower squeezed next to a grimy toilet. He was in a wide, spacious, white room. There was a bath to his right. Two toothbrushes sat on a windowsill, accompanied by a half squeezed tube of toothpaste and two razors. He must be at a complete stranger's house.

That in itself was worrying. He'd promised he'd stop this habit. Yet, it seemed even his body wanted to remind him of his shortcomings. He shivered with millions of prickles, realising he was completely naked, in all of his pale glory. He also felt a recognising aching feeling. That didn't sit well with him.

He just needed to get out. Get out of this place, find his friends and tell them what he'd done. They'd forgive him, hopefully, taking everything into consideration. What with the times being like these, an odd relapse was to be expected.

Decision made, he shakily rose off his knees and left the room. The air in the bedroom seemed warmer, hitting him in a wave. However, Remus stopped at the threshold, completely thrown off by the sight before him.

The room was, to put it frankly, a mess. A large, open window at the far wall illuminated the contents littering the floor with a cheerful orange sun. It looked like the room had once been tidy, but a duel or a fight or a hurricane had occurred in it. Loose sheets of parchment mingled with muggle paper covered the floor like a snowy, crispy blanket, accumulating in their masses around a mahogany desk. This desk had items tipped all over it, with smashed ink bottles littering the area around it. Snapped quills, bent books and sheaf upon sheaf of paper were everywhere. Next to it was a toppled globe, looking strangely forlorn.

A guitar with broken strings sat next to an open fire. Next to that was a typewriter. His typewriter. Remus' brow furrowed anxiously. None of it made sense.

The walls were covered with posters. From Muggle bands such as Dire Straits, to a life size picture of Marilyn Monroe-bewitched to wink flirtily- followed by Polaroid upon Polaroid of motorbikes. And there were photos of people, too.

Remus was just beginning to wander over to said photos, before he was nearly startled to death by a loud, brash Boston accent.

"OI! You gonna pick me up, you idiot?!"

Remus looked around wildly, losing control of his head for a second. When the world had stopped spinning, he could finally focus on the pair of plates that lay, smashed on the floor and screaming.

"OI! I said, are you gonna-"

"Shhhhh, I'm coming", Remus hissed, before bolting across the room to pick up the fragments of plate.

Just as he had dumped every fractured piece of plate onto a diminutive coffee table, the plates started to shriek again.

"I was worth over 1000 galleons, in my day. Honestly, this is no way to treat an antique! Think about my fucking value, man!"

Remus groaned as the yelling reverberated around the room. However, any voicing of distaste was soon to be cut off, as a manly rumble came right back. He felt prickles of fear travel along every blood vessel in his body. A bed covered in completely white sheets sat in the corner opposite the bathroom door, and those aforementioned sheets were moving like a turbulent sea. Remus' eyes widened as he saw a tanned back and long black hair slither out.

He stepped back in alarm, before jumping out of his skin as another yell pierced his head.

"OI! I'm talkin' here! What's the point of fuckin fixing me if-"

"Shhhh!" Remus whispered desperately.

The full extent of how ridiculous the situation was hit him, as he realised he was pleading with a pair of bloody plates. The man-oh lord, it was an actual man-was grumbling under his breath. Remus could hear the scrape of his beard as it moved across the pillow. The guys were going to kill him-not only had he relapsed, but he'd done it illegally.

He realised that the plates had shut up. The silence was deafening.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and somehow find a suitable enough lie to explain why all his stuff was in some muggle's apartment. An apartment of which he, an underage boy, had spent the night in. With a man. This wasn't an innocent fumbling in the changing rooms to make the pain go away anymore. This was an adult. An actual adult.

He needed...he needed to feel safe. He needed Sirius and James and Peter.

He crouched down.

"I need to get out of here. Where am I?"

The plates were silent for almost half a second. Remus was struck with the horrific thought that he would have to wake the man up to get away, when the plates' amused voice interrupted his frantic thoughts.

"Well. This is interesting. Looks like you screwed up, Remus. Never were the best at charms, though"

The silence was painful. Remus was feeling trapped and scared at this point. Confusion made his stomach flip nervously. Breathing deeply, he tried to stay clam and focus on one thing at a time.

"Please. Just tell me where I am"

The plates didn't even wait is time.

"Remus, how old are you?"

Remus sucked in an exasperated breath.

"I'm 15"

There was a single pause, then the plates began to cackle. They cackled and hooted, making Remus' heart sputter in fear as the man pulled the duvet over his head and mumbled indistinct words.

"Stop it! Shu-"

"Oh! This is too good!"

"Please, you're gonna wake him up-"

The laughter died down after a while. Remus was clutching his belly with nerves. He should just leave, get out while he could. He started to nervously look around for clothes. Picking jeans up off the floor he quickly shoved them on, accidentally stubbing his toe on the desk and swearing under his breath. He stopped for a few moments, barely daring to breath as he watched the lump under the covers.

God, this man slept as heavily as Sirius.

The thought spurred him on. He needed to get back to Sirius. He needed a hug and a joke and safety. He was just buttoning the jeans when he realised something.

He was bigger.

His thighs were hairier and longer. He penis was...larger. His feet were wider.

He looked up sharply as the plates chuckled.

"So, the penny dropped, huh?"

Remus felt his breath speed up. His head was spinning. He was confused and frightened and he didn't understand anything. He needed to get away from here, but he couldn't breathe. He dimly realised at the back of his head that he was having a panic attack. It took him a few minutes to control his breathing.

When he was done, he realised he had collapsed into a ball underneath a window next to the desk. It was open, and the wind was blowing the white curtains inside, making them flutter prettily. He stared at them for a while, feeling the fear bubbling in his gut. He reached down and grabbed himself, palming his dick through the jeans. He continued until the panic became duller. It always did, after a while.

When he felt calmer, he stood up, creeping over to the plates.

"How do I get to Hogwarts?"

The man grunted again. The plates paused.

"I'd feel bad, except I was right, so it's just funny"

Remus gritted his teeth.

"I don't understand. Please, stop with...please. Just tell me how to get to Hogwarts"

"Remus, you don't belong there. You left years ago, with decent OWLS in everything except charms. Because, quite frankly, you're-"

Remus tried to stay quiet, even as he felt an agonising pain slice through his brain. A low keen left his throat as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his head.

\---

_Remus had started noticing how pretty Sirius was. Even when he was being a dick (which was more often than not), he was pretty._

\---

_Sirius was looking up at his with his stupid face and even stupider, longer eyelashes. He was telling him he could help him. If sex helped Remus stay sane, he could help him. He could make it safe for Remus._

_\---_

_They were grinding against each other, hands covering respective mouths to stop their gasps waking up their roommates. Sirius was sucking his neck, breathing the dirtiest things into the skin. Remus was fine. The panic was dull._

_\---_

_Remus was biting the pillow, moaning into it as he felt the panic leave. Completely leave. The sweat on his back was sticking to Sirius and he covered him completely, tugging his hair to get the perfect angle. Remus was fine. Fine, fine, so very fine, even as the door opened and James and Peter walked in._

_\---_

_They understood. They were kind. Remus had never been better- at least, he would, if he could stop thinking about Sirius before he fell asleep. If he could stop saving every stupid note Sirius passed to him in class, just to pour over later. It wasn't his fault Sirius had pretty handwriting._

_\---_

_They were studying for charms. Remus was always terrible at charms. It made his panic bubble and writhe in his belly. He couldn't stand it anymore- he reached down and clutched the front of Sirius' robes in the dark corner of the library._

_Sirius had wrestled him into a secluded alcove, shoving him against a bookshelf and knocking books to the floor. They were nose to nose. Sirius' thumbs stroked Remus' cheeks as he said it_

_\---_

_They'd been dating for 10 months. Remus was fine. The panic was subtle. Even in the depths of their exams, he was fine._

_\---_

_Remus opened his results, feeling tears drip down his-_

\---

Remus opened his eyes, squinting at his blurry surroundings as he realised where he was. He was back. With the plates and the man and the room and the panic and the confusion and he didn't understand, _he_ _didn't understand_.

He needed to get it out. Stumbling up, he bolted back into the bathroom. He didn't care if the man heard him anymore. He needed to get the anxiety out, or he'd vomit.

He ripped the jeans halfway down his thighs. Tears streamed down his face as the panic overwhelmed him. He thumbed his slit and groaned, spitting down on his penis. Some of the spit rolled around it, settling in the base of the jeans. The memories converged on him, in respective detail and vague, blurry tones. Every kiss, every feeling. The panic, gone. Sirius. Oh god. Sirius.

He orgasmed, catching it in his hand.

It took him a few minutes to think clearly, to calm down. He'd never been in such a stressful situation. Something was obviously wrong with his memory. It had cut off so abruptly, so it obviously wasn't some for of post-alcohol amnesia. It had to magic.

That didn't sit well with him. Why someone would try and remove his memory, he didn't know. However, the post orgasmic clarity was helpful. He needed to talk to the bloody plates.

He left the bathroom after washing his hands. Yanking up his jeans, he moved back over to the plates.

"Am I in danger?"

The pause was the longest yet. When they responded, he could practically hear the glee in its voice.

"Oh, wow. You really botched it. How much do you remember?"

"Getting my results. So, maybe 18?"

Remus paused, before registering what the plates said

"Wait, me? Are you saying I did this?"

The plates snorted.

"Can you think of anyone else who would screw a memory charm to this extent?"

Remus moved in, hissing at the plates. He wasn't sure if they had ears, but he tried to move close as possible.

"What did I do? Why did I do it? You obviously know-"

"Hah! Im not telling you anything. I told you not to do it last night, and you hexed me. This is karma"

Remus straightened up.

"What do I do? I need to get out of here. I don't know if I-"

"Remus. Haven't you wondered what the Polaroids are of?"

Remus felt himself tense. He turned to the Polaroids all over the wall opposite the bed. He had an idea what would happen if he looked at them. He was scared, but he knew, deep down, he knew he had to. He had to remember.

He walked over, slowly. Taking them in, one by one. Many of different motorbikes. One of Sirius and Remus, grinning into the camera. One of a wedding. One of a group of people, smiling-

The pain returned. He was expecting it.

\---

_The order suited Remus. Even though he was never the cleverest in Hogwarts, the practical work suited his meticulous personality. James and Sirius loved the action and "secret spy" aspect. Of course they would._

_He liked the meetings the most. Surrounding himself with a group of people who all knew who he was and trusted him anyway. Although the fear in the air was palpable, as new deaths were listed every week, there was still a feeling of acceptance._

_Remus leaned his head on Sirius shoulder, smiling for the photo. He felt liked he belonged_.

\---

_Sirius had said it casually. A casual offer. As if it wasn't the biggest thing in the world._

_Remus kissed him, feeling his happiness grow. The anxiety had practically left recently. He's almost forgotten what it was like._

_He barely blinked as Sirius whisked out a camera, taking a photo of his delighted expression before he could move. Then he told him to go upstairs and pack._

\---

_The flat was empty. The floors were wooden, of a light brown, and the walls were white. The curtains were white. It was perfectly blank. It was ready for them to make theirs. Sirius had chuckled as he snapped a photo of the blank space. He wanted some artsy before and after comparative shot. Remus had rolled his eyes, but went along with it anyway._

\---

_Sirius had charged Remus with the duty of taking photos at the wedding. He was , of course, completely pissed. He was dancing on his fifth table by ten in the evening, his hair in pigtails. Remus snapped a photo of him as he fell on his arse._

_Later that evening, after many photos of the happy couple, a photo of Remus and Sirius surfaced. The red splotches on Sirius' cheeks made Remus seem increasingly pale in comparison._

_Remus would never tell anyone, but he loved that photo, perhaps the most. He thought Sirius and himself looked happier than James and Lily._

_And that was saying something._

\---

_Sirius clicked a photo of Remus as he got into bed. Remus had been feeling nervous recently, what with all the work he was doing for Dumbledore. It was worse that he couldn't tell Sirius. It made him feel trapped._

_He was in a bad mood, so he snapped at Sirius for that photo. Something about the photos being stupid and pointless, what with how many Sirius took. Sirius had told him he wanted to preserve the memory, before falling to his knees, pulling out-_

\---

Remus blinked. He wasn't crying anymore. He wasn't nervous.

His head was leant against the photos. He turned around, looking at the man. Looking at Sirius. His flat was obvious to him now. He could feel every object in the room. He knew where it all was.

It still didn't explain why he had forgotten it all in the first place.

He's need to ask Sirius.

He started to walk towards the bed.

"Sirius. Sirius!"

He moved closer, reaching out to touch the lump that was Sirius. Only his head poked out of their duvet.

"I wouldn't do that, Remus"

The plates sounded solemn. Remus snorted.

"Yeah, you haven't exactly been much help. I trust Sirius more than your sarcastic a-"

"Remus, where's your ring? You remember him proposing, right?"

Remus stopped. He pulled away, slowly. Although he wanted nothing more than to shake Sirius awake and hug him, cry all of the stress out onto him and feel normal again, something about the way the plates were talking was scaring him

He looked back at Sirius desperately, before moving over to the plates.

"If you have something to say, say it. If not, I'm going right back over to Sirius and waking him up."

The ticking of the clock was vibrating through the air, amplifying the tension.

"There is a letter on the floor. On the pile by the desk, right on top. Read it."

Remus snorted in annoyance and turned back to Sirius.

"If you wake him up, you'll put him in danger. Just read the letter. Please"

Maybe it was the calm tone the plates spoke in. Maybe it was the fact the plates said please, or the idea of danger, or the fact the plates had made him remember everything previously. Maybe Remus was just stupid.

He stopped. His head ached.

Turning around, he went to the pile of papers. He found the letter easily enough. It was the only parchment on top of all of the muggle paper. It was scrunched tightly into a ball.

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself, Remus opened it.

 

**_Moony_ **

**_The Order has been infiltrated._ **

**_They're watching our old teacher, so I'm sending warning._ **

**_I'm not sure exactly what they know yet, but I'm pretty certain the Animals have an idea, or at least suspect._ **

**_Don't leave tonight, they might be watching._ **

**_Pack light and leave naturally tomorrow morning._ **

**_Don't tell Padfoot. The opinions his brother gave them will change if he disappears._ **

**_You have to do the thing we discussed. There isn't any other option._ **

**_Just stay calm._ **

**_When you get out tomorrow, head North. The place we decided._ **

**_Prongs_ **

**_Ps-we decided on Harry._ **

 

He'd barely got to the name Harry before his felt his legs give out from under him.

\---

_Remus was on edge. Sirius had fucked him senseless before he left, picking up on what was the most tension Remus had felt in a long time. Yet, it wasn't helping. If anything, it was making Remus worse._

_He could swear the other wolves could smell the semen inside him._

_But he had a job to complete._

\---

_He wished he could tell Sirius. He knew it would help him cope. He hated not being able to explain the bruises and bite marks and scratches. He hated the worry he caused him_.

\---

_He'd been back for a couple of hours. It had been a tense visit._

_He had got in and jumped straight into the bath Sirius had run him, washing he mud and dried blood off of his skin. Sirius had massaged the shampoo into his hair, almost making him pass out from the pleasure of his fingertips and proximity._

_He had left him to dry himself off. Sirius knew by now not to question Remus._

_He slipped his ring on, pausing to stare at the glinting in the light. God, he hated having to go without it._

_Remus opened the bathroom door, twisting his ring around his finger. Sirius was lying on top of the sheets, also only in boxer shorts. His smile was pleasant and loving, yet an invitation flickered underneath. Remus grinned tiredly and shook his head. Sirius hid his disappointment fairly well, still smiling as he slid under the covers. Remus felt a twinge of regret, but knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it._

_He was just about to get into the bed, when a tapping at the window distracted him. He saw the owl and felt his heart jolt. It was James Potter's owl._

_Sirius started to get up, sighing to himself_.

_"I'll get it, Pads" Remus mumbled, trying not to let fear creep into his voice._

_He walked over to the window, feeling Sirius' eyes drilling into his ass. He threw him a wink over his shoulder, only letting the smirk drop from his face as his sweaty hands grabbed the letter._

_He read it and felt his heart shrivel up. Some unexplainable emotion flooded his entire mind, his entire being. He was drowning._

_Of course,Voldemort and his wolves didn't know about Sirius. They knew he was a "blood traitor", but they didn't see him as a big enough threat to look into. If Regulus had done anything right, it was his impeccable input into the death eaters minds that Sirius was a pompous, prissy boy, who wanted nothing more than to play Quidditch and rebel against his parents._

_Dumbledore had always told him that their relationship put Sirius in danger._

_He should have expected this to happen soon, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to let him go._

_His frantic, half shredded thoughts came to a jarring halt as he felt those strong, familiar arms wrap around his shoulders._

_"What's that, babe?"_

_He had to act fast. He had to distract Sirius. He had to get it done._

_Scrunching the letter into a ball, he placed it calmly on top of a neat pile of papers on the desk. He turned around and looked Sirius dead in the eye._

_"Sirius. I want you to fuck me."_

_Sirius blinked._

_"Wow. Don't hold anything back there, mate. Are you sure you-"_

_"Sirius", Remus continued, his voice steady as his expression twisted with feigned lust, "Shut up"_

_He kissed Sirius harshly, accidentally clunking their teeth together in haste. Sirius seemed to be following his lead at this point, grappling with Remus and wrestling him onto the desk. Ink pots fell like bombs, shattering on the sheafs of paper that were fluttering to the floor from his body. Sirius placed two hands on Remus' chest and slammed his back onto the desk._

_He slotted perfectly between Remus' legs, which were dangling over the edge of the desk. The feeling of their cocks grinding together through the thin material of their boxers was enough to make Remus dizzy. He just wanted to pause this moment forever, as Sirius leaned down and veritably dominated his mouth, timing his movements with sharp thrusts. He stopped pinning him with one hand, only to move it down to sharply tweak at Remus' nipples the exact way he knew he liked. Remus groaned, slamming his head back down onto the wood of the desk and ripping their mouths away. Sirius went along with it, leaning down to bite Remus harshly on the neck, before licking it soothingly._

_In the back of his mind, Remus knew what he had to do. They had to get to the bed. Sirius had started to kiss his way down his body. Remus reached out and grabbed his hair at the roots, tugging it and turning his face up._

_"Bed. My back hurts-it's not like Hogwarts anymore. If you want to fuck me on a desk like a naughty schoolboy you'll have to deal with me bitching later"_

_Sirius flashed him a wicked grin_

_"Maybe it's worth it..."_

_Remus raised his eyebrows, but before he could complain, Sirius had jumped up and grabbed his thighs, pulling him flush against him. He reached under his back and gathered the skinny man up like a baby, before supporting his thighs and carrying him to the bed. They had basically got to the bed-all the while knocking over stacks of paper and books- when Remus wriggled a little too much. Sirius stumbled, tripping over their globe and sending both the men crashing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Sirius head butted Remus in the stomach, making him groan and curl into a ball._

_They stayed like that for about a minute, before they simultaneously snorted with laughter._

_"We're bloody stupid, aren't we?"_

_Sirius looked up at Remus with his stupid grin. Remus felt his heart hurt. He clenched his eyes shut, trying not to think about it. He needed to keep going. He couldn't think about it. It would only get harder to do, the longer he left it._

_When he opened his eyes, it was to meet the concern from Sirius. He flashed a smile._

_"So, are we gonna do this?"_

_Sirius bit his lip, looking uncomfortable._

_"Remus...are you okay? Something seems off. I don't know-"_

_Remus cut him off with an exasperated sigh._

_"Padfoot, I'm horny. Come **on** "_

_When Sirius still looked concerned, Remus decided to take it into his own hands._

_"Sit up the bed. Go on. Please."_

_Sirius narrowed his eyes, but the twinkle of arousal and curiosity was back. He crawled to the top of the bed and sat down. Remus_ _stayed where he was, only moving to shimmy out of his boxers._

_"Sirius...I don't want you to move from that position, okay? Trust me on this, mate"_

_Sirius' eyebrows both raised, but he nodded. His breathing was getting slightly shallow._

_Remus spread his legs, maintaining eye contact with Sirius the whole time. The truth was, he didn't care about putting on a show. He just wanted an excuse to look at Sirius. To watch him watch him, to memorise his expression and the glimmer in his eyes and the way his dick twitched. He wanted to remember the man he loved. He wanted to preserve this memory._

_That was why he stared at Sirius, even as he pumped two fingers inside himself, grinding and rotating his hips to achieve the perfect angle and sensation. He bit his lip, almost losing it when Sirius started to moan quietly._

_When he was done, he crawled up the bed to the writhing man. Sirius hadn't taken his boxers off, but he was gripping and stroking himself furiously through them._

_Remus straddled his thighs, leaning down to kiss the man he loved on the mouth. He felt Sirius rip his boxers down and get out his hard, aching dick, before positioning it at his hole. Remus groaned, holding himself open with both hands while staring at Sirius._

_He felt the head breach is rim and he panted. He could hear the open-mouthed rasping from Sirius, sometimes changing in pitch as Remus slowly moved down his shaft. He clenched his insides, relishing in the way Sirius' eyes turned to saucers. When he was fully seated he let out a long, deep groan, which was quickly returned by Sirius' animalistic growl._

_He started to move after a few moments, then he really picked up the pace, slamming himself down over and over. He wanted it to hurt, just enough to remember. To remember when Sirius couldn't._

_Sirius was always quiet in bed, up to a certain point. Remus loved it when he got to that point. When it turned from quiet hissing to the dirtiest, filthiest little whispers only he would ever hear._

_"God...Remus. Such a good boy, you are. Fucking love you so much...fucking love your body. I want to fuck you until you can't feel anything else. Think I can do that Remus? Think you'll feel me tomorrow? You won't be able to move without feeling my dick inside you, where it belongs. God, your body is perfect. You had to be made for this...god. Remus. Just wanna make you fucking writhe."_

_The mumbling always continued. Never stopping. Just endless words, spiking into Remus' mind and making him clench around him._

_Sirius' nails were digging into his skin, making crescent patterns at the tips of the bruises that were forming. Bruises of his hands._

_Remus wanted them to stay there forever. He felt himself getting closer. And he knew Sirius was too. He had to outlast Sirius. It was integral to the plan._

_He could have made this easier for himself. He could have just cast the spell when Sirius was asleep or had his back turned._

_But Remus knew himself._

_The anxiety had to be gone. He had to feel his love one last time. He didn't trust himself to have the willpower to do it after._

_The full force of what was happening hit Remus at that point. Sirius was never going to hold him again._

_He couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face. Sirius' mouth fell open in confusion, but it wasn't enough to stop the arousal as Remus doubled his efforts. Clenching his insides hard enough to hurt and grinding down. Sirius wailed in confusion as he came, and Remus knew it was time._

_He lunged for his wand on the bedside table. As quickly as a snake, he pointed it at his blissed-out, confused lover and whispered, "Obliviate"_

_He focused on Sirius, the feeling of the man he loved inside him. He bit his lip and tried to stay calm. He was never very good at these charms, but he had practised. He just needed to stay calm._

_Sirius' eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped forward._

_Remus stayed where he was, panting and gasping for a minute, before moving away. He moved Sirius gingerly under the covers, tucking him in like a little boy._

_He moved away, gazing at Sirius with worry. If the charm was done right, Sirius would have forgotten everything about their relationship. It was a very specific memory charm, but Remus was sure he'd done it right._

_Feeling tears prick his eyes, he moved around the room, packing minimal clothes in a rucksack. When he was done, he let the full force of how lonely he felt hit him. He knew it was for Sirius' safety, but he couldn't stop the sobs rip from his body._

_After he had finished crying, he had made his decision. He didn't want to remember this. Not if Sirius didn't. It would be better if they both just forgot. He wouldn't have to hide it._

_It wouldn't hurt._

_Making the decision, he hastily scrawled a note to James to tell him what he had done. He sealed his wedding ring in the note, telling him to look after it._

_When he was finished, stood up. Hands shaking, he held his wand to his temple._

_"I love you, Sirius" he whispered hoarsely._

_Just as he was about to mutter the spell, a loud, Boston accent interrupted him._

_"You can't seriously expect that to go well, can you? What are you, stupid?"_

_He didn't even look at the plates. He just shot a curse at them, ignoring their shriek as they shattered. They continued to angrily chatter, in pieces on the floor, so he cast a silencing spell on them._

_Then he lifted the wand back up to his temple._

\---

Remus groaned, rolling onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling of his flat.

God. He was bad a charms.

He couldn't cry anymore. He couldn't even get off. All he knew was he had to get out of here. He had to head North. He had to keep Sirius safe. The flat was registered in his name -what with Sirius having so little money after being disowned-so this would be the first place they'd look.

As long as the memory charm worked, they wouldn't hurt a pure blood. Sirius would be fine.

"Suppose you're going now."

It was a statement more than a question. Remus turned to the plates, sighing.

 "I don't like you" he said, quietly. His voice was tired, drained of emotion.

He cast a silencing spell on the plates, before picking up his rucksack. Just as he turned to the door, he realised something.

He walked over to the photos. He took the one of Sirius and himself at Lily and James' wedding and shoved it in his pocket. He then got every other photo that had Sirius and himself in them. Walking over to the fire, he lit it.

He then walked over to Sirius. Pulling the covers down, he shot a stunning spell at his body, watching his sleeping form flop into unconsciousness. He probably should have done that sooner, he dimly realised.

He reached to his hand and wriggled the silver ring off his finger, pocketing it.

The fire was crackling now. He took every photo over and dumped them in unceremoniously. He opened the grate in the back so the toxic fumes wouldn't bloody poison his lo-Sirius. It was just Sirius now.

He watched them crumble into ashes, feeling strangely empty.

Then he turned and left his flat.

\---

The memory charm cast on Sirius was perfect. It was only broken many years later, in the depths of Azkaban. The dementors had leeched all the happiness from him, and stretched him to breaking point.

Like a dam bursting, the charm had been broken and the memories had flooded back to Sirius. Every kiss, every touch, right down to the last time they made love. He had curled in a ball on the dirty, damp floor, and howled with happiness and pain, as every drop of joy was sucked from him a second after he felt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the plates were there when they had sex.


End file.
